


The Billionaire And The Broke College Student

by Super_Blue



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: AU, Depressed Spencer Reid, F/M, Hurt Spencer Reid, Kidnapping, M/M, Misunderstandings, One-Sided Relationship, Protective Aaron Hotchner, Protective BAU Team, Protective Derek Morgan, Protective Jack Hotchner, Protective Spencer Reid, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sad Spencer Reid, Suicidal Spencer Reid, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-21
Updated: 2020-04-21
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:34:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23766220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Super_Blue/pseuds/Super_Blue
Summary: I saw an AU by DarkJediQueen where Spencer married a billionaire Hotch for the money. And then they fall in love. I loved it and decided to do my own twist.Spencer marries Aaron for the money and they both fall in love. But Aaron kinda messes it up and before he can make it up Spencer get's kidnapped.Torture not in graphic detail.
Relationships: Aaron Hotchner/Spencer Reid, Jack Hotchner & Spencer Reid, Jennifer "JJ" Jareau/William LaMontagne Jr., Spencer Reid & The BAU Team
Comments: 7
Kudos: 165





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Billionaire and the Forgotten Husband](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6143884) by [DarkJediQueen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkJediQueen/pseuds/DarkJediQueen). 



> Hi! I hope this is ok with DarkJediQueen! Idk if they came up with the AU but I am basing it off their work. So if you are seeing this I hope you enjoy! 
> 
> Anyone else reading this please go check out their work! This particular AU was in their 'Universe of Meetings' series. I love their fics. This is my first time tagging someone else in a fic on AO3 so if I did it wrong please tell me.
> 
> Thanks for reading!

Spencer was struggling to find the money to keep both himself in college, and his mother in the institution. Spencer was seriously debating prostitution, when his friend JJ came to him with an offer. He had never known what JJ did for a living. Despite knowing her since he met her on campus.

“Spencer I-I have an offer but I need you to know what my job is in order to tell you.” She seemed panicked and Spencer was extremely curious. “I’m part of a task force. My team protects a man named Aaron Hotchner. He’s the billionaire that helps the government with high profile cases. My team is technically his team. And he is the leader. But we all live with and protect each other in his mansion. We’re practically a family.”

“Okay? So what’s the offer?” Spencer inquired.

“Hotch’s wife of 20 years died 5 years ago. The media has been on his tail about another spouse. They won’t leave him alone and its becoming a security threat. He want’s to marry someone who he can trust but doesn’t need to actually love. I told him about you and he made a contract. He’s willing to take care of your mother and yourself for the foreseeable future. As soon as you sign this an account will be made for your mother. No matter what happens to you or the marriage that fund will not dwindle. And you will live in your own wing of the mansion. You won’t have to interact with him aside from the day of your wedding. Which will be played up for the media. He has promised that after that day he will not bother you. You will be left to your own devices aside from your living arrangements. You can complete any of your schooling that you wish. Anywhere you want. If you decide to go out of town everything will be payed for and two bodyguards will be sent with you. If you ever need to go anywhere outside of the mansion a bodyguard will be sent with you. And two will be sent to Bennington to make sure your mom is safe at all times.”

5 minutes later Spencer had read through all the fine print and signed the contract. He and JJ and a couple of her team, Derek Morgan and Emily Prentiss, moved all his personal belongings out of his little dorm and into the big mansion. The rest of the team, and the man himself, met him at the from door on his moving in day.

JJ began introducing them all to Spencer. “Ok Spence this is my team, and family. You know Will and Henry already so I’ll skip ahead. This is Derek Morgan, head of security for all of Hotch’s businesses and the team. Emily Prentiss, our international liaison. Penelope Garcia, our tech specialist. David Rossi, our crime specialist. I am the press liaison. And this,” She paused and pulled Spencer over to a man who he could only describe as Bruce Wayne. “Is Aaron Hotchner.”

Hotch held his hand out and Spencer eyed it. “Mr. Hotchner. It’s nice to meet you sir. I’m sorry but I don’t shake hands.”

“Thank you for doing this doctor. It is a relief that we found somebody suitable and well worth my money.” He replied sincerely and pulled his hand back. “You may see him around so I may as well introduce him, this is my son Jack.”

Hotch turned and held out his arms. A little boy about 2 years older than Henry ran right up to him with an exited smile. But completely bypassed Hotch and ran straight into Spencer. Nearly knocking him off his feet.

“Hi!” He beamed up and Spencer was shocked. He heard a suspicious giggle from JJ and a gasp from some of the others.

“Jack! You almost knocked him down!” Aaron was trying to pull his son off of his future husband. “What if he doesn’t like hugs? Hm?”

“It’s ok sir.” Spencer chuckled and leaned down to be eye level with Jack. “Hi Jack I’m Spencer.” 

“Hi Spencer! Are you going to be my new mom?” Jack looked up hopefully and Spencer was rendered speechless.

“Jack!” Hotch sounded beside himself. “I told you that’s not how this marriage is going to happen.”

“But dad! What if he want’s to?” Jack pouted at his father.

“It’s ok Jack. I would love to get to know you some more.” Spencer replied softly.  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The wedding was beautiful and Dianna cried. But Spencer knew it was lacking something. He knew what it was. He was lacking the love of his partner. Spencer almost cried himself when he realized that on his wedding night he was going to go to a big mansion and sleep alone in an empty bed. He did cry himself to sleep that night when it actually happened.

After the wedding Spencer saw Aaron about once or twice every other week. He made great friends with the team and Jack. As well as the other residents such as the cook and maids. But he was still very lonely most of the time. Especially when the team went away on cases. 

One night, about a month into his stay, when they got back Spencer caught his husband sneaking into the kitchens.

“Spencer? What are you doing up this late?” He asked.

“Coffee.” Spencer replied short and sweet.

“Spencer it’s three in the morning.”

“And?” Aaron came closer and got a good look at Spencer in the soft light of his phone.

“Your so small.” He blurted. “That’s… not what I meant to say. I- just- what did you used to eat before you came here?”

Spencer giggled, GIGGLED. “When I remembered to eat and had the money to buy food I usually bought microwavable food or fast food.”

“How long have you been eating microwavable food?” Hotch looked concerned and Spencer couldn’t figure out why.

“… Since I was born? My mom couldn’t really cook much. Even on her good days. And dad never bothered with anything other than take out. When he left it was up to me to I took up jobs as soon as I got into college to pay for food and such. When I turned 18 I finally put my mother into Bennington. But that was even more expensive than the food was. I guess I’ll never get used to the luxurious meals you guys have 3 times a day.” Spencer got up to leave shortly after, when he noticed Aaron yawning.  
\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Almost a year in and Spencer thinks he has a crush. On his husband. 

It wasn’t fair. The man was so charming and handsome and nice. And Spencer just couldn’t help but fall for him. The few and far between interactions were not helping his cause. But he enjoyed them none the least.

Then it happened. He knew that Aaron had just been to a big billionaire birthday party. And was already a little tipsy. But when the man asked if he wanted a drink he couldn’t refuse. The light weight in him protested on his third drink and by his fourth he knew where the night would take them.

The next morning when Spencer woke up in the master bedroom with a headache and a literal pain in his ass he groaned. “Good morning.” He uncurled onto his back and found Aaron in front of a mirror getting ready for the day. “Do you guys have a case?”

“No?” Aaron all but growled.

“Aaron? What’s wrong?” Spencer sat up and stared at Aaron. Aaron turned with a deadly look on his face.

“What’s wrong? What’s wrong? I just slept with a man that’s almost 20 years younger than me! I’m neither gay nor a pedophile. And if I we’re I’m not quite sure I would be attracted to a know it all little brat like you.” Spencer sat there well after Aaron had left. Well after the tears had pooled out of his eyes. 

Eventually he got up. Found his clothes scattered around the room and practically ran to his room. He got a suitcase and threw all his favorite books and clothes in. But stopped when a knock came to his door.

He opened it hesitantly. JJ and Morgan stood outside the door and gasped at his appearance.

“Spence? Oh my god what’s wrong why are you crying.” JJ cupped his face and tried to pull him in for a hug but he shook her off. 

“It’s none of your business. What do you guys want?” He snapped and instantly regretted it.

“… We have a case. We won’t be gone long but we are leaving in a few minutes.” Morgan replied hesitantly. “We just came to tell you.”

They made to leave but Spencer spoke up first. “No. Wait.. Sorry I snapped at you. I just… Had a nightmare. I’ll come say goodbye.”

Spencer followed them outside where the cars were waiting. The team came up and said goodbye one at a time. When they left Spencer went get his suitcase and to find Jack.

“He bud. I-I need to tell you something.” Spencer crouched down on the verge of tears.

“What’s up Spencer?”

“Jack you know I love you right?” Spencer’s voice broke and the tears flowed.

“Yeah Spence of course. Why are you crying.” Jack pulled Spencer’s shoulders down into a hug.

“I-I’m leaving Ja-ck. You won’t see me anymore. But you don’t have to worry. I’m going somewhere I’ll be happy ok.” Spencer tried to explain.

“What Spence! Why are you leaving? Did-did I do something wrong?” Jacks voice got smaller and he tried to pull away.

Spencer gripped Jack tight. “No. No of course not. It’s me. I can’t be here anymore. I just- I can’t take it anymore. You did nothing wrong. And I want you to take this.” He pulled out the suitcase. “I want you to have all my favorite things. Keep them safe for me. Can you do that.”

Jack was crying but took the suitcase from Spencer. “Y-yeah Spence of course. But please-please don’t go.”

“I have to Jack. I can’t be happy the way I am. I need to do this so that I can be happy. Just remember I love you so much Jack. Always.” And with that Spencer retreated back to his room.

Spencer conjured up a note to his mother and left it on his bed. Then a note to the team next to it. And finally a note to Aaron.

Then he pulled out the gun he had to protect himself. He closed his eyes and held it up to his head. He turned the safety off and – BOOM.

Spencer heard screams from the direction of the front gates. He ran out into the hall and caught sight of three men in all black approaching him. They all had heavy duty guns and other weaponry. Spencer bolted to Jacks room.

“Spence! What’s going on.” The 8 year old screamed.

“Jack shhh. You need to hide. Hurry. Where can you hide.” Spencer shushed him.

“The-the window. The window seat opens up.” Spencer rushed him to the window and handed him his phone. 

“I need you to be quiet and as soon as you can’t hear anyone talking call your father.” Spencer tried to close the lid but Jack held his hand up.

“What about you Spence? You can’t get hurt.” The crying boy pleaded.

“Don’t worry about me Jack. Just be as quiet as you can ok.” Spencer closed the hiding spot and pulled a blanket over it. Then sat down with the gun aimed at the door.

When the door slammed open and four men rushed in Spencer held his breath. “What do you want?”

“Where’s the kid?” One man asked.

“I sent him away. You’ll never catch up to them.” He hoped that made them turn around and walk away. But he knew that was only a hope.

“Fine if we can’t have the big man’s kid, we’ll have his whore.” The man snarled.

“Come and get me”


	2. Chapter 2

Aaron felt his phone buzz in the middle of their debrief. He almost didn’t answer but saw that it was from Spencer, who never called him.

“Spencer? What-“ He was cut off by his sons voice.

“Daddy”

“Jack? What’s going on? Why are you on Spencer phone?” The whole team was keyed into his conversation now.

“Daddy they took him. They took Spencer!”

“Turn the plane around.” Aaron growled at JJ. She rushed to the front of the plane and Aaron put the phone on speaker. “Jack buddy where are you right now?”

“S-Spencer put me in the-the window seat.”

“Jack. Are you safe now?” Morgan asked. JJ was calling Will and the rest were listening on baited breath.

“I don’t know dad. But Spencer said when it get’s quiet and I can’t hear them anymore to call you. And they left with Spencer a little while ago.”

“I know you don’t want to kiddo but you gotta tell us exactly what happened. We’re on our way.” Rossi called out to the phone.

“We-well. There was a big boom at the front gates. And then Spencer ran into my room and locked the door. And asked me where the best hiding spot was. And when I told him he put me in here and gave me his phone. He had a gun!”

“So when you got in did you hear anything?” 

“Yeah… I think Spencer sat on the window seat on top of me. And then they broke down the door. And-and Spencer asked what they wanted. They asked where I was! But Spence- he-he-“

“Hey Jack it’s ok. Slow down.” Aaron attempted to comfort his son. “What did Spencer say?”

“He told them he sent me away when he hear the explosion.”

“Did they leave then?” Aaron looked around at his team.

“No! They said that if they couldn’t have your son then they’d have your-your wh-who-wh-“

“You don’t have to say it kid.” Rossi told him.

“Did Spencer go with them willingly?”

“No.. he said ‘Come and get me.’ And then I think he shot at them. But then a different sound came and I know they hurt him. I could feel him struggling on top of me. Then I heard a thump and I think they carried him out.”

“Ok Jack we are about to land. We’ll be there soon.” Aaron reassured.

“Will and Henry were at the park. But they are heading back now. Jack don’t come out for anyone but them or us.” JJ said after hanging up her call to Will.

“Wait! Daddy you don’t understand. Spencer was hurt.”

“I know buddy but we’re gonna find him ok.” Aaron knew his son was panicking but that didn’t sound the same.

“No dad before the attack he was hurt.”

“What! Who hurt him?” Aaron looked around at his team and frowned but the frowned back.

“I don’t know daddy but a little bit after you guys left he came to my room with a suitcase. He told me he loved me and that it’s not his fault but that he was leaving for good! And wanted me to have all his favorite stuff.”

“Did-did he say where he was going?”

“He said he couldn’t be happy the way he was and that he needed to go away to change it and be happy.”

The plane was silent for a moment. Then Prentiss spoke up. “He was going to commit suicide wasn’t he?”

“What could have pushed him to do that?” Garcia asked. She had been silent and in tears the whole time listening to Jack.

“I know he got bullied a lot until now. But I thought all that changed when he came to live with us.” Jj recalled.

“I-“ Hotch cut himself off. He realized exactly what he’d done. “oh my god.”

The team stared at him.

“Aaron. What did you do to that kid.” Dave accused.

“I was drunk last night. When we got home. And I-I got him drunk too. So he’d- I’ve thought about it a lot and I think I- god this sounds stupid. I’m in love with my husband.” Aaron stumbled over his confession.

Morgan looked betrayed. “So you got the poor thing drunk and coerced him to sleeping with you?”

“I didn’t mean to! And I was drunk and I literally only gave him 4 drinks before realizing he was a lightweight and cutting him off.” He defended.

“But you still got him drunk and practically raped him.” Emily said darkly.

“Were you at least courteous in the morning?” JJ asked with pleading eyes.

Aaron felt like sinking into the seat and falling through the plane. “I-I was nervous. I knew he would be disgusted by the fact that he slept with a man 16 years older than him. So I rejected myself for him.”

“What exactly did you say Aaron?” Daves voice was dangerous.

“I told him that I just slept with a man almost half my age. And that I wasn’t gay or a pedophile. Which is true! I’m neither of those things. And then I said that if I was I wouldn’t have wanted him to be my target. Because I didn’t want him hurt. I… may have left out the part where I didn’t want him hurt and just told him I wouldn’t be attracted to him.”

“My god Aaron you bastard.” Derek lunged across the table at him. Aaron didn’t move. He didn’t even flinch. He deserved this.

“Derek! Derek please. We need to focus on finding Spencer. We can deal with him later.” Garcia pleaded.

“Fine. But once we do. I’ll make you regret ever laying a finger on him.”  
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
“What do you guys want?” Spencer was hung with his hands tied above his head.

“We want to have everything that bastard does. Tell me, cunt, how often does he fuck that pretty little mouth of yours. Must be a lot considering the amount he must be paying you. I mean, how does a 40 year old man get a cute little twink like you to marry him without being a billionaire?” One of the men surrounding him taunts.

“Attractive 40 year old man.” Spencer mumbles.

“What was that?” One of the goons on his right snarls.

“I said, he’s and attractive 40 year old man. Unlike you idiots.” That earned him a painful punch to the cheek.

“You’ll regret that. So anyways. He must not be that great a fuck hm?” What seemed to be the leader asked.

“Wouldn’t know. Never slept with him before.” Spencer answered almost honestly.

“Liar” The man punched him in the gut. “He left hickies and handprints all over you.”

“Boss. We’ll just have to leave more.” 

“Good idea. That thing is recording right?” Spencer’s attention is redirected to the camera on his left.

“Yeah. The big man is just going to love seeing this isn’t he. His little boy toy. Strung up and used by the very people he wrote off.” Spencer paled.  
\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
After checking on Jack, Will, and Henry, Aaron rushed into his son’s room. There we’re two bodies. Spencer must have shot them. As well as some blood on the window seat. That blood dripped all the way down the hall. There wasn’t enough to be life threatening but enough to concern him.

“Hey guys. A video was just posted and is going viral. Your gonna want to see this.” Penelope’s voice cot in over the coms.

The video was an hour long. An hour of those bastards torturing Spencer. Raping him. Aaron sat through the whole thing. Because the least he could do was endure watching while Spencer had to go through the real thing. At least now they knew who took him. And had a fairly good idea of where he was. 

It took an hour and a half to get there and kill everyone in the building. That’s 3 hours that Spencer was held captive and tortured.

While the others made sure that there was no sign of life in any of the assailants, Aaron untied Spencer. Spencer dropped like dead weight in his arms. He was filthy. And naked, so all his injuries were displayed. Aaron found the gunshot wound first. They had shot his hand so he couldn’t shoot them anymore. Then knocked him out. Leaving a big scratch on his forehead. Next there were plenty of cuts and bruises scattered all over his body. As well as cigarette burns. Lastly, he had to have a few broken ribs, his cheekbone was probably broken, and his shoulders were sprained.

Spencer fell into Aarons arms and they sank to the floor together. Aaron cradling Spencer as close as he could. “I’m sorry. I’m so sorry. I love you. I know I couldn’t tell you earlier. But I love you. And I’ll make this right. Promise.”

The rest of the team walked in and heard him whispering to Spencer. When the paramedics arrived, they cleared their throats. Dave pulled Aaron away from Spencer and told him he could go in the ambulance with him. But not to touch him until they tell him it’s ok.  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Aaron made sure that he was there when Spencer woke up. So when he did he was right there next to him.

“Spencer? Can you hear me baby?” Aaron waited on baited breath while Spencer blinked his eyes open.

“A-aaron? I-is that you-ou?” Spencer’s voice was weak. The doctors had told them that due to violent sexual assault he would have a hard time talking for a while.

“Yeah sweetheart. I’m here. I-I need to tell you something so just sit back and listen… I know you were going to try and kill yourself before the attack. But please know that is not at all what I meant to happen. As you probably know, it’s pretty uncanny for a 24 year old to be married to a 40 year old. So when you signed the contract I decided not to burden you with the strings attached to being in a romantic or sexual relationship. The truth is, I’ve been in love with you since I met you. Well, since you met Jack. I loved how you interacted with him. And your so smart, and beautiful. And the fact that you were willing to marry me for your mothers care. I fell in love with you almost instantly. But I couldn’t put you through that… So when I raped you I-“

“Excuse me. When you what?” Spencer was looking at him like he had lost his mind. And his voice suddenly seemed to be scarier than Dave’s when he was mad.

“When I got you drunk and took advantage of you? Oh god you don’t even remember.” Aaron felt his heart sink.

“Aaron Hotchner. I may be a lightweight due to my body type. But you seem to forget that I grew up in Vegas. I know how to tell where things are going. Even when I’m a little drunk. By my third drink I knew I was getting laid. You however were drunk off your mind. You couldn’t possibly have made a sound decision. So don’t you dare try to take the blame for that.” Spencer gave him a deadly look.

“I-ok.” Aaron sighed. “But afterwards. I knew you wouldn’t want to be with a perv like me. So I spared you the hassle and told you straight up what the problem was. I’m to old for you. And… I know I said I wouldn’t have been attracted to you… But.. That’s because if I were a pedophile I would love you to much to want to hurt you.”

“You are officially the stupidest person I’ve ever met.” Aaron looked up and was blinded by a beaming smile from Spencer.

He chuckled. “Yeah. I know.”

Spencer grabbed his hand. “Wait… You said you weren’t gay either?”

“That was not a lie. I’m bisexual.”

“I’m married to an idiot.”  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
“Spencer!” The two boys came running into the hospital room. 

“Boys! Stop yelling.” Will reprimanded.

“Spencer I was so worried!” Jack exclaimed while climbing onto the bed.

“Be careful with him Jack.” His father warned.

“We all were.” Penelope and the rest of the team trailed in.

“Well don’t worry guys. I’m never leaving again.” Spencer smiled and hugged Jack to his side. Then motioned for JJ to put Henry on his other side.

“Really! But what about your happy place?” Jack asked.

“Well Jack, I thought about it. And my happy place is right here.” Spencer replied softly. “With you. And your dad. And the whole family.”

“Good. Boys earmuffs.” Derek spoke up. “So asshat over here cleared everything up?”

Spencer laughed. “Yeah he did. We’re good now. I guess we skipped the dating part but I think that’s where we’re at. You don’t have to kill him.” Aaron looked relieved. “Don’t look so smug. Your still gonna have to make up for lost time.”

Aaron grabbed onto Spencer’s hand over Jack. “Gladly.”


End file.
